Sometimes, death is a beginning That doesn't mean we won't mourn
by orionrage29
Summary: This is a joke story made on facebook. Take it seriously though. Shipping story: Writer x Minorin
1. Warning!

Okay, I had the idea of the stories as a joke, but I take this story seriously. It touches on some mature subjects, and is not recommended for younger people, as suggested by the mature rating.

If the thought of suicide makes you nauseous then don't read this story. Suicide is a serious thing that I have almost gone through for the same reasoning as one of the characters in this story. I am sorry to anyone that this story made uncomfortable. Also, I assure you this is not my normal thinking, I am not insane, I know this because I jokingly call myself insane, and if you joke about being insane, most of the time you are actually not.


	2. But we may still

Minorin came up from behind and gave Ryuuji and Taiga a jump hug. She knew these two were amazingly close, nothing could tear them apart. They used to hate each other, and she thinks she knows why they did get close. They were trying to get the other with their friends, and she thought that it was a mutual feeling between the two, but there was something she also knew. Taiga was stubborn. If Taiga had her mind set on something then she would always work towards that goal, and she'd never stop. She didn't know how this would turn out but she, slightly and selfishly, hoped that Taiga would pick Kitamura and Ryuuji would come to her and they would both live happily ever after, and get would be happy and they would live for a very long time. "Life couldn't have that could it? That's just a fantasy." She thinks.

The three walked together and they had fun just being together. Then, suddenly, Kitamura came, Taiga asked for me and Kitamura to stay where we were for a bit and she took Ryuuji around the corner. Minorin was worried slightly, "No, don't be selfish, she's your best friend." She bites her tongue. Then, Taiga comes back and then grabs Kitamura, leaving Minorin and Ryuuji alone. Minorin had had enough, her heart couldn't take it anymore, she can be selfish also, right? She loves him and couldn't hold it in anymore, she was bursting. "I'm sorry Taiga!" She thought and opens her mouth…

"I love her…" Ryuuji says.

The world fell, the sun devoured the earth and gained so much mass that the gravity became so strong it sucked in all the other planets and cause the sun to blow up and become a black hole, all essence of what was left of Minorin was destroyed. Her heart couldn't take that stab, she ran to class as quick as she could and avoided talking to either Taiga or Kitamura that day. If she got any calls from them she didn't care. She turned off her phone and silently hated life. Her world was destroyed, what could she do now? She had so much more time left to live, she wasn't gonna waste her life because someone hurt her. Instead, she shut herself out. She started to do worse in baseball and then she stopped getting part time jobs.

"I hate you… I HATE YOU!" Minorin cries. her tears fall down like a monsoon. The world was standing there, watching her and laughing. She had murderous dreams that night, but she hated herself for it.

"Students! Students! Calm down! We have a student coming here today from the United states. Please welcome him." The teacher holds up her hands, trying to quiet the class.

"Hello, I'm Nicoli Rose. I'm a proud new member of the marching band here and just learned all the new sets, so I look forward to entertaining you guys at the football games this year." He says with a smile. His smile seemed to be hiding things, so many things she couldn't even grab more than one, sadness. She knew there was sadness behind his smile, but she didn't know why. The only seat left open was right beside her, which he took gladly. Imperfections? He had many. His face had acne written all over it, his hair was wild and unbrushed, and his teeth were yellow, yet she was slightly drawn to him.

One day she got bored and took a walk around and found him in her neighborhood, grabbing random rocks and throwing them into the bushes like a baseball pitcher. So, he loved baseball? He also ran quite a lot to get to his friends, so he didn't mind a little run here and there? Minorin walked up to him one day and they talked a bit. "Hey, I'm Minorin Kushieda." She introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Nicoli Rose, but you can call me Nick." He does that same smile.

"Are you doing okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" He tilts his head, still with that smile. It was kinda cute, but there was definitely sadness behind it.

"I feel as if there's something that would make you sad, and you're hiding it." Minorin smiled. She knew, because she felt like her feelings were similar.

"Oh... I guess that I'm not as good at keeping things hidden as I thought I was..." His smile drops for a second, but then he looks back up at her "Okay, you got me." He grins and raises his arms up in mock surrender." I met this girl named Katy, and I loved her to death. But she changed, and fell in love with three other guys. I helped her out three times with the first guy, and cheered her up with all three. I would've done anything for her. But enough was enough, I couldn't handle watching her be with other guys, or even think about it. So I ended it. I made her hate me, and I am no longer sad about the break up, that was my doing, but knowing that, even before then, I'd lost her is what truly hurt."

"You sure you're okay?" She looks at him. His pain matched hers, and yet he smiled.

"Yeah, as long as I smile I'll be fine." He says, smiling.

"And if you stopped?" She replies.

"Well, then I couldn't fight back that hidden sadness, now could I?" He says, with that forced smile of his.

"Oh..." Minorin stared ahead. This boy was brave, or seriously naive. Probably both.

"How about we keep this subject, but change the main point of it. Are you doing okay?" He looks straight into her eyes.

She returns his gaze "Yeah, I'm doing-"

"Don't lie to me." He turns towards her. "Your eyes tell me everything."

"I'm having a bit of problems when it comes to relationships also. There's this guy I've liked for a long time now, but he's in love with my best friend. I love Taiga, don't get me wrong, but..." She looks away.

"Ah. You're afraid that she's gonna get with him and that you'll lose them both. I recently did the same thing you're trying to do. It's romantic, what you're trying to do but, believe me, this world seems to have no other half for people like you and I." He stares into the sky, smile dropping slowly.

"You never know. Heck, for all we know, we could be each others halves." She smiles, jokingly.

"Y-yeah, w-we could be." He blushes.

The next day at school, Taiga asked Ryuuji to give Kitamura a letter, asking Kitamura to be her boyfriend, and Ryuuji did, but not after getting angry and storming off. The rest of the day he was downcast and didn't say a single word. Some people thought Ryuuji was, but Minorin was stronger than him. And so, he found a new use for a clothes hanger.


	3. have a second chance

Minorin went back to school the next day, and Taiga, Kitamura, and Ryuuji were not there. Nicoli sat next to her and said good morning with his signature smile, like he was a puppy dog, he was just about as frail and loyal as one, so it fit. Minorin smiles, and returns his greeting. Minorin now notices the sadness behind his smile was gone, but something else was there, worry. He knew something, or at least guessed something, that she didn't.

"I knew that rage…" He thought. "That was right before the first time I almost… No, there's no way, he's stronger than that!"

"Did something happen?" Minorin smiles.

"We need to go. Now. I have to check something. You get Taiga and Kitamura. We need to get to Ryuuji's place as fast as we can!" He says, exchanges numbers with Minorin, gets Ryuuji's address, and tells the teacher what he thinks is going on. The teacher looks scared and almost cries, but she lets Minorin and Nicoli go. Minorin gets to Taigas house, and Kitamura is there on the couch, cooking breakfast, before Taiga woke up. Minorin told him of the situation. He woke up Taiga and they ran to Ryuuji's house. When they got there, Nicoli's eyes were wide, and he was lying down on the ground, holding his phone, stuck on call with 911 as the number he was about to call.

He broke out of his stupor when he saw Minorin. He ran up to her and hugged her, a soft, gentle hug, but with enough strength so that she couldn't move. He put his head on her shoulder and cried, he'd had too much, and now this? Taiga and Kitamura went in, and Nicoli's grip on Minorin grew tighter, completely restricting her, he kept repeating "I'm sorry…" Over and over. Then Taiga screams.

Minorin, in one short burst of strength, came out of Nicoli's grip, and he tried to stop her, but she was too fast, he couldn't run when his emotions were all screwed up like this. And there he was, the love of her life. Dead on a makeshift, metal noose. Nicoli walked in and embraced Minorin, and then pressed call, and gave the phone to Taiga, who told the police what happened. The police were there in seconds, and Minorins tears were a monsoon yet again, but this time they wouldn't stop. Kitamura kept telling Taiga it wasn't her fault. Minorin rushed towards Taiga, but Nicoli stopped her. "No, she's had enough, give her, and yourself more time to think this through, your anger is controlling you, don't let it. Listen to me, who are you right now?" He gently grabs her shoulders.

"I'm Minorin Kushieda." She answered angrily.

"That's right. You are Minorin. Beautiful Minorin." He smiles. "Would you let your anger hurt Taiga?"

"No…" Minorin calmed down. She went up and hugged her best friend also, but soon, she was the center of three people hugging her.

"We know you loved him." Taiga starts.

"We know you held back your feelings for him so Taiga could have him." Kitamura adds.

"But that's exactly why you need to let him go now. He will never come back, I'm sorry. So you must get over him as soon as you can. If you delay it'll just hurt more." Nicoli finishes. He put his arms around her again. She let her body go limp, and he held her up, with difficulty but he did, and brought her into one of the police cars and brought her home. He put her in her bed and went on the couch to rest, too lazy to walk home. But, after a while, both woke up from a nightmare.

In Minorins dream, Ryuuji sat there, smiling, but every few seconds, the picture of him dead popped up, and eventually she saw him actually do that sinful deed. She lay down crying and then woke up with tears already down her cheek. In Nicoli's dream, Minorin sat in front of Ryuujis body and smiled, kissed the body, whispered something into its ear, and then did exactly what Ryuuji had done. Nicoli woke up screaming at her to stop. He then heard her crying, and walked to her room and embraced her again. She let him hold her like she was a child, and laid her head on his svelt chest. She felt calm in his embrace, and she had an idea why. The feeling was love, she knew for a fact it was. He sat there, awake, all night with her, and stayed at her side. She knew he felt the same, but she just wanted to enjoy the embrace for a longer amount of time, plus, she wanted him to take control and make the move.

"Minorin…" He starts.

"Yes?" She asks.

"It's stupid, but here I go. Would you like it if I was always here for you?" He scratches his chin.

"Any other way you wanna word that?" She smiles.

He looks down at his feet and smiles also, nothing hidden this time though. "I love you, Minorin."

"I love you too." She replies.

"Do you, I don't know wanna go out sometime? Some place nice and just, eat?" He smiles, overjoyed.

"I'd love to." Minorin smiles back.

They stay in each others arms all night, thinking of their future.


End file.
